


Yearning

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What did he see out the window?</i>
</p><p>Spoilers for 6:03 <i>Fearful Symmetry</i>. Story prompt contains spoilers, so it's in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enednoviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/gifts).



> Written for Enednoviel in appreciation for the gift of an icon. Enednoviel's prompt was "I was wondering whether Lewis noticed how Hathaway's glance lingers on that couple while they were sitting in that café?

What’s got into him? Ever since I told him he needs a partner he’s got more and more... what’s the word? Melancholy. Withdrawn into himself so much he’s hardly alive.

Now he’s gone quiet again, and there’s something about his eyes that reminds me of meself when I first came back to Oxford. The kind of loneliness nothing’ll drive away.

What did he see out the window? No point asking. He won’t say.

Soon as this case is over, he’s coming to mine for dinner, sort this out. If he won’t find someone else, I’ll have to do, won’t I?


End file.
